


Art Lover

by JuxtaposeFantasy



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, perving on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposeFantasy/pseuds/JuxtaposeFantasy
Summary: Wang Yibo changes his appearance so often that he worries about keeping Xiao Zhan's interest. Xiao Zhan teaches him what art appreciation means.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 244





	Art Lover

**You are in so much trouble!!**

Seated in the back of his agent’s car, Yibo reread the message on his phone with growing misgiving. He couldn’t think of anything he’d done wrong lately, but he admittedly was sometimes obtuse when it came to his personal relations. Sometimes he didn’t realize he’d been tactless until after Xiao Zhan explained how. Whatever it was he’d done, it sounded bad. Xiao Zhan didn’t use exclamation points often when he was bothered by something. He was a slow-simmer kind of person, keeping his issue bubbling until they were alone in private where he let everything boil over.

But Xiao Zhan had used not one but _two_ exclamation points. Yibo gulped. This could be bad.

He hadn’t seen Xiao Zhan in person in nearly three weeks. While they’d grown accustomed to spending long periods of time apart, the fear still lingered in the back of Yibo’s mind that one day the time and distance would fray their connection. All it would take was one misunderstanding which wasn’t cleared up quickly enough to unravel what they had. Xiao Zhan had assured Yibo repeatedly that this would never happen, but Yibo was a realist. A relationship—especially one between two popular male stars—was a fragile thing vulnerable to snapping. He may have Xiao Zhan now, but tomorrow wasn’t guaranteed.

He’d worked himself up into a lather by the time the car arrived at his destination. The event that night at the Sephora flagship store was a rare one, for he and Xiao Zhan would both be in attendance for it. Xiao Zhan would be promoting Estee Lauder lipsticks while Yibo would be taking part in a live makeup session for Shu Uemura. Outside of promotional events for The Untamed and awards ceremonies, this would be the first time they’d be appearing in public together, or at least within shouting distance of each other. Yibo was nervous about it. Xiao Zhan’s last WeChat message had chewed his nerves ragged.

Amid the screaming of fans and the yelling of photographers, Yibo made his way into the shop. He immediately picked out the area where Xiao Zhan would be. The Estee Lauder counter was at the back of the store and was currently surrounded by lights and a huge crowd of staff and photographers. Yibo glimpsed a tall head of dark hair in the middle of it all and his heart galloped. Xiao Zhan moved into a gap and Yibo saw that he was wearing a black suit over a white dress shirt and skinny black tie. Fuck. Yibo loved that outfit on him. Xiao Zhan was sexy all the time, but in a black suit he was irresistible. Now that Yibo had seen it, he’d be thinking of Xiao Zhan looking dashing in it all night. This was going to be a painful two hours.

The Shu Uemura space was to the far left. As with the Estee Lauder space, it was surrounded by lighting and video cameras. Staff clogged the aisles around it as Yibo let his bodyguards carve a path through to the main area. Yibo greeted everyone he needed to and took his seat in the tall chair where he’d serve as a model to display the newest eyeshadow palette. The chair faced the front of the store, thankfully, so he wouldn’t have to stare at Xiao Zhan’s crowd and picture him there, smiling and charming everyone around him.

An assistant combed his hair out. Yibo stared at his hands, bothered by how quickly the comb dragged through the recently clipped strands. He’d been forced to cut it for the police drama he’d soon be filming and he felt self-conscious about it. He knew he still looked handsome, but he liked seeing himself in long hair. He liked the feel of it against his neck and around his temples. He loved looking out at people and cameras through a fringe of it, and he loved running his hand through it and twisting it to make it curl. But more importantly, Xiao Zhan enjoyed combing his fingers through Yibo’s longer hair while they relaxed together on the sofa or in bed, and those moments of intimacy meant everything to Yibo and he thought they meant a lot to Xiao Zhan, too.

It was part of the reason he hadn’t forwarded the photos from his latest photoshoot for T Magazine to Xiao Zhan as he normally did. The images had turned out fine and were interesting—different from most of his shoots since the modeler had asked for a wider range of poses from Yibo—but, they _were_ different, and his hair was noticeably short throughout. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the set. He was a fan of fashion and he learned more about it with every shoot, but in the back of his mind was the constant need to be attractive to the most important person in his life. Xiao Zhan’s tastes didn’t necessarily always align with those of the avant garde high fashion community. Yibo would be devastated if his boyfriend ever looked at him with a dimmed interest.

He greeted Mr. Kakuyasu, the artistic director for the brand, to begin the presentation.

“Willing to go wild tonight, Yibo?” the man asked him with a smile. They always discussed the look beforehand, but sometimes the director felt like going off script. Yibo usually had no problem with it, and in fact he was relieved to hear the artist wanted to go big tonight. A stunning makeup job could distract from his too-short hairstyle. 

“Whatever you like, sir,” Yibo said obligingly.

Clearly pleased, the director brought up the palette. “Thank you.”

Kakuyasu worked quickly since this was a demonstration and was being filmed for later replay online. In less than ten minutes he gave Yibo a dramatic look to showcase the new palette. The look was something he could easily admire, mostly because he understood it. The artist hadn’t been subtle. Yibo stood to allow the photographers and guests in attendance to photograph the look. Their reactions matched his own, and he preened beneath their oohs and ahhs. The makeup artist had created art with Yibo as the palette.

After he posed alone for several photographs, he posed with company officers and VIPs in attendance. Whenever he could, he flicked a glance over to Xiao Zhan’s area, hoping to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend’s face. He managed it once, and as expected, Xiao Zhan’s appearance made butterflies flutter in Yibo’s belly. Xiao Zhan looked _hot_.

The two hours passed quickly even with Yibo anxious to leave and meet up with Xiao Zhan later. He made his goodbyes to the Shu Uemura staff and with a last, wistful look in Xiao Zhan’s direction, Yibo headed out with his bodyguards. 

When he was back home, he went shirtless and pulled on a pair of dark sleeping pants, hoping he presented a suitably alluring image. Then he popped in a game disc to pass the time.

About a half an hour later, he heard the key in the lock. Heart pounding, he made sure to arrange himself in a casually suggestive pose across the sofa and pretended not to notice the front door opening and closing. His eyes were on his video game when footsteps entered the living room and stopped.

“There you are, you little shit.”

Xiao Zhan, an overnight bag slung over one shoulder and a bouquet of roses in one hand, glared at Yibo on the sofa.

“Are those for me?” Yibo asked, surprised, confused. Hopeful.

Xiao Zhan’s lips compressed into a thin line. He raised the bouquet threateningly. “No, they’re for me. I should hit you over the head with them.”

Yibo sat up, his heart racing. “Why?”

“You…” Xiao Zhan bared his teeth at him before tossing his overnight bag near the sofa and carrying the bouquet into Yibo’s kitchen.

Usually Xiao Zhan was playing around when he showed his teeth like he had, but Yibo wasn’t sure he was reading him right. He ended the game and padded, barefoot, into the kitchen. He leaned warily against the counter, watching as Xiao Zhan found a vase and filled it with water before adding the roses to it.

“How was your event?” Yibo asked cautiously. He openly ogled Xiao Zhan in his suit. The taller man looked like he had legs for days. “Bet everyone drooled over you.”

“Maybe they did. You’re still wearing the makeup they put on you for your event, I see. You trying to kill me, Yibo?”

Yibo laughed nervously. “What are you talking about?”

“Did you get my message?” Xiao Zhan side-eyed him as he arranged the flower stems.

“Yes, but I didn’t know what it meant.” Yibo waited, uneasy. “Are you mad about something? Did I do something wrong?”

Xiao Zhan stopped fiddling with the flowers and stared at him for a long moment. “You really don’t know, do you?”

“I really don’t.”

“I thought you did it on purpose.” Xiao Zhan sighed, then abruptly grinned. “I thought it was a conspiracy between you and the photographer. I was hard all night just from thinking about it.”

Yibo gaped. “You were?”

“I should have known better. Sweet, innocent Yibo would never try to seduce me through a photoshoot.”

His sarcasm wasn’t lost on Yibo, but at least he could tell it was void of anger. “Maybe I did do it,” he said cheekily while draping himself along the counter. Effervescent with relief, he reached out and tugged Xiao Zhan’s coat with two fingers. “It worked, right?”

Xiao Zhan smirked and watched Yibo tug on his coat. “Depends. Tell me what you did.”

“I seduced you.”

“Yes, but how?” Xiao Zhan reached forward and lightly dragged his thumb beneath Yibo’s left eye. Yibo could feel the soft, powdery give as Xiao Zhan wiped the heavy liner off his skin. “You remember, don’t you?”

“Of course.” Yibo batted his eyelashes and swiped his tongue across his lower lip for good measure. “I just want to know if it worked.”

Xiao Zhan burst into laughter. “You’re such a terrible liar. You have no idea what I’m talking about.” His smile softened as he gently wiped the liner off Yibo’s other eye. “Here. Here’s your handiwork since you’re clueless.”

He pulled his phone from his pocket and thumbed through the gallery before holding it out for Yibo to see.

Yibo leaned up and regarded the image uncertainly. “That’s from the T Magazine shoot.” He reached up and combed his fingers through the back of his hair. “Do you not like it?”

Xiao Zhan stared at him for a long moment, his dark gaze making Yibo self-consciously drag the back of his hand across his mouth to remove the last of the lipstick he’d worn home. Xiao Zhan obviously didn’t like all the makeup.

“You’re impossible,” Xiao Zhan said eventually. “And stop wiping at your face. You’re beautiful.” He took his phone back to type something into the browser. He thrust his phone at Yibo again. “Here. Look familiar?”

Yibo studied the screen with surprise. “That…sort of looks like my photo from the T Mag shoot.”

“It looks a lot like that shot. It’s called Girl with a Pearl Earring. It’s a very famous painting by an artist named Vermeer.”

“Sounds familiar.” Yibo thought he’d heard of both at some point in his life.

“I hope so.” But Xiao Zhan wasn’t mocking Yibo for his lack of education. He said it offhandedly, like art appreciation was a vein running through everyone’s bodies. “As soon as I saw your photo, I literally gasped. I thought you’d done it deliberately, as an homage to Vermeer.”

“I wish I had,” Yibo murmured with genuine regret. He liked art, but he hadn’t grown up exposed to it the way Xiao Zhan had.

Xiao Zhan set his phone aside to cup Yibo’s cheek instead. “It doesn’t matter if it was intentional or by accident. All that matters is the result. The way you look in this photo—staring at the camera with that big eye and that cute mouth—I like it. I like it a lot, Bo-di.” The look he gave Yibo shimmied through his body. “It excites me,” he said in a low voice.

Yibo didn’t bother trying to understand why his photo’s resemblance to a piece of art could give Xiao Zhan a hard-on. He figured it was an artist thing.

He wrapped his hands around Xiao Zhan’s wrists. “If you’re excited, you should do something about it.”

“Oh, I’m going to.” Xiao Zhan reversed their grip, so he was holding Yibo’s wrists instead. “Let’s go to the living room.”

Yibo let him push him backward until they were back near the sofa where Yibo had been playing games.

“On your knees, Yibo.”

He dropped so quickly he bruised both knees but he barely felt it. He watched, mouth watering, as Xiao Zhan stepped forward to tower above him.

“Your hair’s shorter,” Xiao Zhan murmured as he pushed his fingers through the strands and stroked Yibo’s scalp. “It’s cute on you. Makes you look like the kid you are.”

“I’m not a kid,” Yibo said reflexively.

“You’re my Boy with a Pearl Earring.” Xiao Zhan hooked a finger in his own tie and slowly loosened it. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, but that’s as far as went to undress himself. “Take me out, Bo-di. You’re going to suck me with that sweet mouth of yours.”

“Okay,” Yibo agreed breathlessly.

“I’m going to tell you a secret, Yibo.” Xiao Zhan ran a forefinger along Yibo’s eyelid while Yibo worked to open his trousers. “I think you’re the most beautiful man I know. But I also really like how cute you can look.”

Yibo couldn’t help automatically blurting, “I’m not cute.”

“Yes, you are very cute. You don’t even realize it, which makes you cuter. Sweet and innocent little didi—it works for me.”

Yibo’s cheeks warmed with understanding as he pulled down Xiao Zhan’s underwear. “You like that I’m so much younger than you, don’t you, gege?”

“Sometimes,” Xiao Zhan admitted. “Today when I saw that photo—you were just too adorable. It made me think some dirty things about you.” He shivered, as though he were thinking them at that very moment.

His reaction, paired with finally freeing Xiao Zhan from his pants, funneled heat and pressure into Yibo’s groin. He had to concentrate on his breathing so he wouldn’t begin hyperventilating. Whenever Xiao Zhan was in this mood, Yibo seemed to lose all control of himself and turned to putty in Xiao Zhan’s hands.

“I thought dirty things about you tonight, too,” Yibo confessed as he looked up the impossibly tall length of his boyfriend. “I was worried everyone could tell.”

“Yes, I know you like it when I wear a suit.” Xiao Zhan didn’t smirk, but Yibo still shivered as if he had. “Show me how much, didi.”

Xiao Zhan’s cock was already erect, but he grew harder as soon as Yibo pulled him between his lips. Yibo hummed as he tightened his lips around him. He slid down to the root, the familiar flavor and scent of his boyfriend flooding his senses. Xiao Zhan sighed.

“Yibo…you feel so good.” He cradled Yibo’s head and held him gently as Yibo bobbed back and forth. Hunger moved into Xiao Zhan’s eyes. “You look even better.”

Yibo shoved a hand into his sleep pants to stroke himself. His cock felt heavy in his hand, swollen and throbbing as Xiao Zhan traced around his lips to test how much he stretched Yibo’s mouth with his dick. Xiao Zhan cupped him beneath the jaw and let his fingers rest over Yibo’s cheeks to feel the slide of his cock back and forth inside.

“That’s it, Yibo,” he said as he rubbed himself through Yibo’s cheek. “Take all of me. Just like that. Let me in deep. You can do it.”

The low encouragement tripped all the switches in Yibo’s brain. He let the muscles in his neck loosen and he relaxed his tongue and jaw. When he blinked up at Xiao Zhan, he did so with complete trust. He let his head roll into Xiao Zhan’s hands, hoping he’d get the message.

Xiao Zhan’s lips went slack as he studied Yibo. “You and I must share the same brainwave.” His hands tightened around Yibo’s head and jaw. “I’ve been thinking about doing this to you all night. Hope no one took a photo of the tent in my pants.”

Yibo’s laugh was cut short when Xiao Zhan pushed into his mouth, tunneling across the flat of his tongue and down the back of his throat. He choked and gagged, tears springing to his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. He quickly recovered as his throat squeezed around the thick flesh that filled it. He concentrated on staying relaxed and let Xiao Zhan fuck into his mouth, leaving the pace and depth completely up to him.

Xiao Zhan, it seemed, wasn’t in the mood for roughness. He took pleasure in slowly pushing down into Yibo’s throat and holding there for a handful of seconds. Then he’d pull all the way back until Yibo’s lips surrounded his cockhead as though he were nursing on it. After a few seconds, Xiao Zhan would slide forward again, carrying the salt of him to every tastebud on Yibo’s tongue. The rhythm was consuming. In and hold. Slow drag out. Push in deep and hold. Leak precum all the way to the tip of Yibo’s tongue. 

Yibo adapted to his rhythm, swallowing what Xiao Zhan gave him and syncing his breathing. The fingers holding his head and jaw trembled as Yibo offered no resistance. In no time Xiao Zhan was breathing harshly as he pumped into Yibo’s mouth. His hips began to shake as his control melted.

“Too much,” he gasped. “Your mouth is too…wanna fill your belly. Want you to drown in me.”

Remembering the photo, Yibo widened his eyes guilelessly as he looked up at Xiao Zhan. 

Xiao Zhan gasped. “Damn it, Yibo!”

He thrust quickly and jerkily and then surprised Yibo by pulling out of his mouth completely. Xiao Zhan grabbed a handful of Yibo’s hair and used it to push him until Yibo fell back, one hand in his pants, the other braced on the floor behind him.

“Yibo!” Whimpering, Xiao Zhan stroked himself and immediately began to spurt.

Yibo inhaled sharply as hot liquid spattered across his throat and naked collarbones. He groaned and threw his head back, luxuriating in the feel of Xiao Zhan’s release pooling in the hollow of his throat and dripping down his chest.

“Now you have…a pearl necklace…to match…that earring,” Xiao Zhan panted.

Realizing what he meant, Yibo stroked himself harder. He pictured himself with Xiao Zhan’s release pearling on his skin, imagined going out in public with the intimate claim draped across his throat and everyone knowing exactly what it was and who had given it to him…The pressure rushed up on him, squeezing his balls, pushing everything up—he cried out as he shot into his sleep pants, dampening the fabric again and again with multiple pulses of pleasure. 

He moaned softly after he was empty. “Zhan-ge. Zhan-ge…I want more jewelry.”

Xiao Zhan huffed. “Because you’re a whore for it.” He stroked his thumb across Yibo’s forehead before smoothing his hair down, combing strands forward like it had been during the magazine photoshoot. “Wish I could take a photo of you right now.”

“I knew you were an artist,” Yibo murmured, “but I had no idea you worked in this medium. Guess you save a lot of money on paints.”

Xiao Zhan laughed. “Yibo!”

Grinning, Yibo opened his eyes and gazed up at Xiao Zhan, who looked considerably more ruffled than when he’d arrived at the apartment. Yibo wanted to tear his suit off him and make him look completely debauched. “No one told me about the benefits of being the boyfriend of an artist.”

“It’s a privilege,” Xiao Zhan boasted before sticking his tongue out.

“And you call _me_ cute?”

“Yes. Very, very cute.” Xiao Zhan lowered himself to his knees, giving Yibo the opportunity to take hold of his tie and use it to hold him close. Xiao Zhan arched an eyebrow at the possessive behavior but didn’t reject it. “Never underestimate all the ways I’m attracted to you, Yibo.”

Yibo kissed him. “Can we look for art that reminds me of you?”

“We’d have to go into Greek sculpture for that.”

Yibo rolled his eyes. “I was thinking more along the lines of fingerpainting.” He gave Xiao Zhan a sultry look. “All the ways I can use my fingers on you. In you.”

Xiao Zhan’s dark eyes warmed to black. “As long as you supply the paint.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my m/m novels at http://www.TriciaOwensBooks.com


End file.
